


May I Have This Dance?

by orphan_account



Series: I'll Do It For Them [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, M/M, Multi, and he wants some of that I guess, billy basically watches all of his friends find love, ends after season 2, starts at season 1, you can probably guess who the other two guys are that billy dances with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy lifted his body and sat on the large windowsill, letting his right shoulder lean against the window. He gazed at the double-outline door and waited. For what, he did not know.He soon found out, however, as the lights dimmed in the room, and the plain floor lit up in colored panels.





	May I Have This Dance?

Billy remembered a room. 

 

A large, octagon room with grey and beige walls. Three of the walls each held a door. Billy stood with his back to the first door, a large dark-brown wooden door with a silver knob. Above the door was what could only be described as a glowing oval outline. It emitted a soft blue hue, pulsing to a beat Billy did not know. Billy continued to look away from the door; he had just fallen through it into this bizarre room, somehow knew he could not get it open again. 

 

The second door was slightly larger than the first. A plain silver door with a long vertical split from top to bottom. It had no knob or lock, but it would not open for him. Above the door were two glowing outlines. The colors started off a soft blue, like the first door, then the two outlines glowed hues at different times, first blue, then green, yellow, orange, red, violet, indigo, then blue again. Billy knew the colors would always repeat in that order, both forwards and backward. 

 

The third door, the largest of the three, was very similar to the second. It was a large metal door with no knob or lock. It had no slit in the center, but a rounded top with plating decorated with thick gold cursive. Billy could not read the words. Above the top were three outlines, though they did not glow. Something told Billy that he was not meant to open that door. At least, not yet. 

 

On one wall adjacent to the sole silhouette door was a window slightly higher that Billy's own head. The young hero walked towards it. He could not see anything outside of the window, the landscape was too dark to make out, and there were no lights outside to aid his vision. Instead of trying, he lifted his body and sat on the large windowsill, letting his right shoulder lean against the window. He gazed at the double-outline door and waited. For what, he did not know. 

 

He soon found out, however, as the lights dimmed in the room, and the plain floor lit up in colored panels. 

 

From the first door came a short, blonde-haired man with a black tattoo circling each of his arms entirely. As soon as he entered, a loud melody started playing. Billy could not remember it, but the other man seemed to. He moved in the room, swaying his hips, waving his arms, tapping his foot, letting the sound envelop him. He moved with precision, and tentative control, though when he stumbled, he seemed stumped for a while. When he regained control a fourth time, after his longest pause, another figure came-floated- through the door. With him came another sound, it overtook the original melody for a second, before lowering to its volume. This new man, downed in what must have been expensive black and white fabrics, flew towards the blonde, cape billowing behind him. Billy did not- would not see his face, not while he was in that room with them. When reached the other man, he reached out a hand. The blonde stopped moving and stared. He stared for so long that Billy almost felt restless, but the monochrome man never waivered. He waited patiently, and smiled gently when the blonde took his hand. He brought their bodies together, and left them across the room, dancing to the melody, which sounded clearer to Billy now, as the two melodies blended into one harmony. They headed towards the second door, outlines glowing brighter as they approached, until they reached the door. Suddenly, a hiss sounded through the room as the split in the door widened, and the two halves of the door pushed back, letting the couple glide through. The monochrome man led his partner through the gap, looking forward the entire time. But the blonde man looked back. 

 

When he and Billy locked eyes, Kaldur'ahm smiled and nodded, before exiting his lover. 

 

Billy smiled back, before looking away from the door, waiting for the next person to appear through the single door. 

 

He felt he would never have to wait long. 'Or maybe I do,’ he thought as his shoes felt tighter and his pants grew shorter. 

 

Then, an older teen with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes entered the room. With him came another melody Billy would did not know. The teen heard it as well, but stood in the center with his arms crossed. He would not dance. When he saw Billy, he gave the boy a questioning glance, before turning away as if uninterested. Billy smiled gently, having an idea of what would soon follow. 

 

Before long, a red haired teen flew in the door. Her melody was sweet, but had a sad undertone. She flew straight towards the other teen, circling him a few times before landing near him. She reached out to touch his arm, and winced when he barked at her. She waited a moment, before slowly reaching out again, his eyes tracking her entire movement. Though he growled and bared his teeth, she persisted, until her hand was resting on his arm. He tensed briefly, before reaching out and grasping her back. The two started to sway together, waiting for their melodies to blend, before moving toward the silver door. 

 

Just like he last couple, the door open for the two. Before leaving, both looked towards Billy. M'gann and Connor gave a bright smile and slight grin respectively, before disappearing through the gap. Billy waved once, twice, before settling in again. 

 

Before he could get comfortable though, two figures shot through the solo door. One with bright orange hair and electric green eyes, another with jet black hair and Tinted sunglasses. They were both young, but seemed older than Billy. The boy with the sunglasses noticed Billy right away, and sent him a teasing smirk. He nudged his friend, who gave a cheesy grin. The three boys heard the two melodies, and immediately knew the would not mesh, though none of the teens seemed to care about that. The two new occupants of the room looked around, for M'gann he thought, before the younger teen shrugged and started searching the room, taking in the outlined doors, the light-up panel, and the blank window beside Billy. He was the first to notice a new person enter the room. 

 

The new teen was a blonde teen with long blonde hair and a frown on her face. She saw the two boys in the center of the room, and immediately went to claim her own corner of the room. Her melody that followed as distinct but a bit low. The sunglasses wearing teen was indifferent, but he redhead rose up like a cat, and immediately charged at the girl. Their melodies fought as the two circled each other, their mouths moved, but Billy could not hear the sound. Their melodies grew louder and harsher against each other, and the two became more and more agitated, until something in the redhead...snapped. Billy did not understand it, and would not for some time, but the redhead became more playful. Eventually, the blonde started playing his game, and heir melodies meshed into a call and response sound. They danced around each other before finally embracing at the light up doors. 

 

Meanwhile, another girl with jet black hair and amethyst eyes waltzed through the doors, her melody soft but sure. Billy liked her song, and he shifted in his place so he could reach out to her, maybe even ask for a dance. However, before Billy could get the words out, he was interrupted. The sunglassed-teen took notice of her immediately, and sauntered over to her with an awkward swagger. She smiled playfully when they met, and locked hands with him. He knew then that he would not dance with her, so he slowly, dejectedly, moved back into his reclined position on the windowsill (At this time, another sunglassed-teen with a disinterested countenance walked up to Billy, his melody was strong but uneasy. He asked Billy for a dance. Billy said no, but held his hand anyway). Their harmony was...nice, simple yet elegant. And even though it was pleasant at first, it slowly grew more and more out of sync. (The boy let go of Billy's hand, his uneasy melody building until it hurt Billy's ears. He sent Billy a half-smirk before exiting through the single person door, the one Billy had come through. Though Billy felt saddened by his loss, something told him he would see Jason again). 

 

The calm environment in the octagon room would not last. Billy knew this as he watched the embracing couple part strangely as if they were shocked, the redheaded teen fading away, leaving his blonde partner in tears. 

 

The other four occupants of the room, Billy included, felt tears spilling down their faces, and Billy knew then that the boy would never return. 

 

They mourned for what could have been forever, every melody in the room offset by the sorrowful tune left behind. Slowly, however, one tune flowed through the single outlined door. This one came from a woman with flaming red hair and glowing green double-irises. She glided towards the first sunglassed-teen, who had somehow grown without Billy noticing.

 

They all grew, including him. 

 

The women and the sunglassed-man danced, their melodies blending. It was unfortunate, but Billy thought they sounded better together than the man and the Amethyst-eyed woman. She must have know it as well, as she slowly guided her towards Billy. She would not watch them enter the silver door, though Dick would look back at her briefly, before nodding to Billy and exiting with his new love, whose face Billy could not see. 

 

It was when she reached the window that Billy could hear her melody clearly. It had ...changed, aged with her. When he and the woman locked eyes, he reached out a hand, and directed her towards the other woman left in the room, still mourning her lost lover by the duel-outline door. When they met, they embraced in a slow dance. The longer they swayed, the louder their sound, and the outlines glowed brighter as it grew more uplifting, until they could both smile. They barely looked from each other as they passed through the gap on the silver door, shooting a wink and grin at Billy as they exited. And Billy smiled back brightly, glad Artemis and Zatanna we're happy again. 

 

Billy knew more would come, so from his windowsill, he sat and watched. Sure enough, they did, and he recognized those faces right away. Bart Allen zipping with confidence oozing zipped up to the unsuspecting Jaime Reyes and promptly led him straight to the doors. Billy almost didn't have time to hear their harmony, but it was beautiful. Cassie Sandsmark shyly held the hands of an equally nervous Tim Drake, and they lingered in the octagon room for some time before they parted. Even Virgil Hawkins danced and laughed with a blonde boy whose face was blurred in Billy’s eyes.

 

Before he knew it he was a young adult, almost too large for the windowsill. The single-outlined door would open again, but Billy felt exhausted. Something compelled him to move, to leave the stoop, with cracking joints and unsteady hands, the young man leapt down to the floor.

 

Billy stood in the center of the room, floor lights dimmed and music gone. Just like before, the double-outlined door would not open for him, and though he was tempted to try, the single-outlined door would not open for him either. 

 

By chance, Billy glanced at the other door, the largest one no one had dared go near, and saw something peculiar: the third door, with the three outlines above it, was...calling him? One outline glowed a pleasant red, humming serenely. The other two outlines had faint glows, as if there were lights behind a dark cover. This sight was not impressive or grand, but it was something new.

 

So Billy, tired and restless and hopeful for something  _ different _ than just this room, marched up to the door, his steps echoing through the empty, dull room. He did not turn when the single outlined door opened, or pay attention to the new melodies flowing through the room. He paid no attention to the floor lighting  up for the new arrivals. He knew they would not stay, and hoped he would see them outside of this room, but for now, his mission was to leave this place. 

 

When he door, he reached out a hand, and for the first time since entering the room, touched the door. 

 

It was not a door. 

 

Billy cried out in shock as he fell through the thick grey mist that filled the doorway. He bent over, arms flailing and trying desperately to catch himself on his own feet, eyes locked on the floor as he went. He must have gone seven feet before he regained control of himself, only to ram into something before him. 

 

Billy rubbed his head, nursing a bump that would eventually form, before glancing up at what he hit. 

 

It was a person; the rectangular amethyst eyes boring into his own tipped him off immediately. Billy shivered at the intensity of the look, and felt paralyzed when another pair of eyes moved from behind the first to gaze at him. This person's emerald double-irises blazed into his own. 

 

Billy felt a strange fear growing in him as the two taller individuals gazed at him, and it was then he notice that, just like the monochrome man, the fiery redhead, and the blonde teen, Billy could not make out their faces. He could only see their eyes. 

 

The two beings shifted before him, each bringing a hand up towards him, and Billy, hands and feet seemingly frozen, could no nothing to flee. The hands slowly grew closer, matching the pace of Billy's growing anxiety, and the eyes grew bigger as they gazed into his own (Or were they getting closer?) and the two beings grew larger as they leaned towards him. 

 

The hands hovered before Billy's face, before grazing his skin. They cupped his face, holding him gently, their warm hands slowly pushing away Billy's anxiousness. The eyes carried a strong emotion behind them, a look Billy had seen every couple share before entering the double-outlined door, and the boy was overwhelmed at the feeling of  _ love _ that rushed into him. 

 

It was then that he heard it, the two melodies that flowed from the two beings before Billy, and his melted as the song flowed through him, drawing out his own tune, soft from hesitance. Billy could not hear what the three sounded like together, but the two beings before him must have, as one looped a hand around him neck, the other being around his waist, and the three clasped their hands together in an odd three-person-tango. The other two led him through steps he would not remember, spinning and twirling and stepping and dipping the smaller man, and Billy gazed between the two beings whose eyes were locked on him, before closing his eyes and leaning into the one pressed against his chest. He would not remember it, but as he laughed after being tossed and caught, he was not concerned about that. Their dance was not perfect, but it was the best thing Billy experienced since before the octagon room. 

 

The two beings giggled/chuckled before the closer one leaned into his ear and whispered:

 

_ “Wake up.” _

* * *

"Aaah!” Billy screamed, shooting up from the floor as he gasped, sweat still dripping from his face and chest. The 15-year-old boy watched as Wonder Woman struggled with containing the black tentacled alien creature, a Black Mercy. The dream played through Billy's head, drawing questions from the boy, almost sending himself into hysteria.

 

“Captain Marvel, get the containment unit!” Wonder Woman yelled over to him, holding the squirming creature at arm's length. Her grounded the young leaguers, and he shook his head to clear it. 'There will be time later to dwell on it. For now tho…’ The leaguers thought as he stood, and rushed off to aid his fellow leaguers in wrangling the alien. 

 

Later, after learning about Black Mercy and it's simulations, later disregarded the dream, slowly fading away into the back of his mind, buried under all of his current fixations. He would not think about it for many years. 

 

Not until two twin cries echoed through an alleyway on a stormy night. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: The Black Mercy is the black alien that attacked Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon. It basically at you alive while forcing you into a dream-like simulation where you live your best life. 
> 
> A/N2: HiAfter running out of stories to about Billy on ao3, I decided to start writing my own. This one will hopefully the first in a small series of fics where Billy will get the loves of his life (yay polyamory). Also, I gave my other boy Kaldur a boyfriend because he deserves the love the creators keep denying him (I'll perhaps write a small one-shot about them later). Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
